De la curiosidad al trauma
by SoulLinker
Summary: D18, por favor antes leer las advertencias. Para el Gekokujou. Tenían que comprobarlo, aunque eso significara una muerte segura. "¿De verdad Hibari vive en la escuela?".


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**Pairing**: D18, principalmente.

**Advertencias**: _**LEMON**_. De verdad, lo siento un montón, chicas. Intenté dejarlo en un lime suavecito y sin notas de un futuro lemon, pero esta viñeta se me salió de las manos ;_;. Me pasa por usar un pairing tan jodidamente sexy ù_ú. Aunque eso ayudó a... generar nuevos traumas, ADORO traumar a Tsuna. Es un blanco tan... EPIC.

Este Fic lo tenía hace tiempo y no me animaba a subirlo... hasta que literalmente me da ataque al entrar a la página, anyway, no diré mis razones. Estoy aquí para aportar a la Revolución (Gekokujou) a igual que mis amigas Leeran y Lexy D Miyu, si hay más personas interesadas a unirse a la causa de "Por un Fandom con más crack" (Y ojo, no lo estoy diciendo en forma de promover el slash/yaoi. De ninguna manera) son más que bienvenidas *_*.

En fin, espero que difruten la lectura.

* * *

—G-Gokudera-kun — la voz le tembló a Tsuna.—, de verdad no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, Décimo. Es una idea brillante, yo lo protegeré si algo sale mal.

—Esto va a ser divertido, Tsuna.— habló Yamamoto a su lado, siempre sonriente.—, no todos los días alguien juega a ser espía en la escuela.

_"¡El aún cree que estamos jugando! ¡De brillante y divertido nada! Si Hibari-san nos encuentra, estamos muertos. ¡Es una idea suicida!"_ chilló la mente del joven Sawada, presa del pánico por lo que él y sus Guardianes estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Había surgido la noche anterior, mientras estaban en la habitación del futuro Jefe Vongola, una pregunta que si bien alguna vez les había causado curiosidad, no había llegado a ser más que un hecho más de su rutina diaria de escolares. Pero viéndolo de otra forma, era escalofriante pensar aquella posibilidad.

"_¿De verdad Hibari __vive__ en la escuela?"_

Y allí estaban los tres, uno asegurándose que nadie les viera desde el pasillo, el segundo forzando la entrada de la sala, y el tercero ocupándose en no tener un colapso cerebral antes de acabar con aquella locura.

—Gokudera, ¿seguro le viste salir de aquí? No vaya a ser que esté adentro...

—Shhh. Yo mismo lo vi subir las escaleras que dan a la azotea, no sería tan tonto como para exponer así al Décimo.—susurró Hayato, abriendo con un alambre doblado la cerradura de la puerta perteneciente al Comité Disciplinario. Un par de vueltas y el seguro se soltó.—Bingo.

—Entremos rápido—urgió el joven Cielo, con la voz temblorosa por la adrenalina y el miedo.

Se pasearon rápidamente en la habitación, era espaciosa y con muebles acomodamos perfectamente para que alguien viviese allí, se miraron interrogantes para luego emprender marcha en la búsqueda la pista segura que les aclararía el dilema: la cama.

Abrieron con prisa cada una de las puertas que daban a habitaciones contiguas, pero nada las daba indicios de que el Guardián de la Nube viviera allí.

—Ey, esta está con llave. Gokudera, dame el alambre—dijo Yamamoto. Sus dos amigos se apresuraron en llegar donde estaba, y Hayato entregándole el aparato sofisticado de último modelo en espionaje. Bastaron un par de vueltas y forzar la chapa para que abriera, y lo que encontraron adentro fue... abrumador. Un balde de agua fría en un caluroso día de verano.

—¡Oh, por...!—murmuró Tsuna, con la respiración cortada a igual que sus funciones cerebrales. Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en igual o peor condiciones.

Aquella era un anexo más parecido a un ropero con estantes más llenos de artilugios que una sex-shop podría tener. Cuerdas, esposas, cadenas y múltiples clases de látigos se podían apreciar a la vista. En un lento movimiento, el Guardián de la Tormenta levantó la tapa de una caja roja que contenía lubricante y condones.

—Creo que... esto era más de lo que esperaba encontrar.

—Cierren eso, Hibari-san será capaz de _oler_ nuestro aroma acá.—intentó ordenar Sawada, sólo que su cerebro en esos momentos estaba fuera de línea.

Pasaron tres segundos para regresar a una relativa normalidad, para que de golpe se les fuera al alma a los pies al escuchar voces cada vez más cerca de la sala. Con creciente alarma se miraron, cayendo en pánico al reconocer a Dino como una de ellas, en compañía de Hibari. Yamamoto les apuntó diciendo "¡Allí!", para ocultarse en un estrecho ropero (sólo con prendas de ropa, afortunadamente). Apenas cerraron la puerta de su escondite, otra más grande era abierta con brusquedad dando paso a dos figuras masculinas.

—Suéltame— escucharon decir, el dueño de la voz era Hibari. Tras esto, un golpe seco y no más voces.

Dino le había empujado contra la pared, apoderándose de sus labios con pasión y aprisionando cada vez más el cuerpo del menor, haciendo más efectiva la tarea de quitarle la ropa, pues la chaqueta y la pulcra camisa blanca ya decoraban el suelo. Las manos de Hibari viajaron hacia la parte trasera del Cavallone, apretando con fuerza sus glúteos, logrando que un ronco gemido se le escapara a su amante en medio del beso.

Dentro del armario, los tres muchachos se miraron sin saber que decir (aunque tampoco podían hablar sin que las descubrieran), se sonrojaron levemente al entrar en cuenta sobre los _curiosos_ ruidos que los dos hombres tenían afuera.

Tras cerrar apropiadamente la puerta con seguro, ambos abandonaron la incómoda posición en la pared, cambiándose al extenso sofá sólo con la ropa interior puesta, y aunque hacía un frío bestial ambos no le daban lugar dentro su juego. Dino se apresuró en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta que momentos antes tres muchachos habían abierto. Notó que el cerrojo estaba flojo con signos de haber sido forzado, le quitó importancia en ese momento y tomó el frasco de lubricante más una venda con una sonrisa salvaje. Dentro de poco deberían comprar más.

Llegó al lado del joven en ese preciso momento, quien el ver la sonrisa que portaba el rubio dio un bufido de exasperación que no se reflejó en sus ojos. Porque ambos tenían la misma mirada hambrienta.

—Llegó la hora de jugar—le susurró en un oído, insinuante, cubriéndole los ojos con la venda negra. Después sus ávidas manos se deshacían de los molestos boxers del menor y le giraba el cuerpo para hacer más fácil la aplicación de la sustancia cristalina.

—Cállate, maldito s- hmmmm...—no pudo evitar un profundo gemido desde su garganta al sentir la esperada intrusión, seguida de los movimientos circulares que Dino le ofrecía. La primera embestida no tardó en llegar, arrancándoles el primer gemido en conjunto. El primero de muchos.

Las manos de Dino no se quedaban quietas tampoco, éstas viajaban con suavidad en los blancos muslos de Kyoya hasta su espalda para terminar en su cabello. Suspirada cada vez más fuerte, con la respiración agitada y cada vez con más calor. Mientras que Hibari, inundado de placer y con la vista literalmente nublada, maldecía y suspiraba al mismo tiempo; e incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas por más tiempo, las movió para hacer el momento más intenso para él.

Fue detenido por unas manos más grandes y de piel ligeramente tostada, sus dedos juguetearon un momento y el mayor se acercó a su oído sin detener el movimiento de caderas.—No hagas nada.— dijo intencionalmente haciendo que su aliento le golpeara en el oído del moreno. Él mismo fue quien accedió a usar una de sus manos para darle más placer a su joven amante, moviéndola con una lentitud desquiciante.

Pudieron ser horas, o tan sólo minutos, a quién carajos le importaba. Ambos estaban cerca del clímax, y no daba lugar a sutiles toques o caricias insinuantes. Con la velocidad aumentada, tanto como el trabajo de su mano y de las caderas, el Cavallone terminó dentro del moreno con el gemido más ronco y fuerte del momento, justo al lado del oído de Hibari, quien sólo aguantó unos segundos más, terminando con un gruñido entre dientes. Se dejaron caer en el sofá, respirando agitadamente y con los corazones desbocados.

—Quítate, idiota—gruñó Hibari, golpeando al otro en el pecho y quitándose la venda de los ojos. Se levantó, aún tambaleante (¡Pero siempre digno, con un demonio!), buscando su ropa que no tardó en encontrar. Miró a su alrededor, vaya lío que habían dejado.

—Tú sí que sabes matar los buenos momentos, Kyoya.

—Calla y vístete— le cortó, arrojándole las prendas que dejó caer momentos antes. Con un suspiro resignado se vistió, siempre con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Una vez listo abrió la ventana que daba hacia la calle, cerciorándose que ningún transeúnte se percatara de él. Se dio vuelta para despedirse apropiadamente del moreno, pero sólo recibió una tonfa en el estómago. Después podría besarlo a su antojo, entonces. Y sin más, se retiró de la escuela lazándose por la ventana, sus hombres le esperaban afuera.

No fue sino hasta una hora y media más tarde, después de contra asegurarse que ya no había nadie, lentamente la puerta de un olvidado ropero se abrió, revelando tres rostros estupefactos y balbuceantes.

Se miraron, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y claramente sonrojados con lo ocurrido.

—Eso fue...

—Esta sala debe ser a prueba de ruidos. Tiene que serlo, de otra forma no me lo explico.—dijo Tsuna con el rostro traumado, estaba completamente seguro que eso jamás lo olvidaría aunque quisiera.

—Vámonos antes de que nos atrape alguien—les apuró Gokudera sonrojado, arrastrándolos afuera de las estancias. Abrieron la puerta principal con cuidado y miraron hacia afuera. Nadie cerca. Y los tres salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el patio.

Y no, jamás lograron encontrar la supuesta cama de Hibari.

* * *

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
